Christmas Eve
by cinnysangel
Summary: The team spends there anual Christmas party at JJ's house and once again Emily's eggnog is a a stand out... Morgan gives Reid a gift that is quite the experience. Will it be the worst gift ever?
1. Chapter 1

Morgan was excited it was Christmas Eve. They were getting together at JJ's place since Henry was little and it was easier to have Hotch bring Jack along too. Morgan had picked up a very special treat for all of them and he was giddy with anticipation. The present he got for Reid he like the best. A massage, complete spa treatment and makeover. He laughed about it because it was a gift he would give to a woman friend or maybe one of the girls or his sister, not a fellow FBI agent. But damn that boy needed to have some sexy woman with her hands all over him and he really needed the haircut. Since he couldn't get Reid a date, the massage was the next best thing. Besides Morgan was due for a little bit of special treatment himself and planned on making the kid go. He thought about the party again, food, wine, music, laughing a little dancing in JJ's living room, and the eggnog. Oh God the eggnog. He was ill thinking about it. If he was forced to drink one more glass of Emily's eggnog he was going to shoot himself.

JJ was nervously arranging the table when Will came up behind her pulling her to him. "It looks good JJ everything is going to be great."

"I want it to be perfect. Or they will never let me have the party again. Did you get the wine?"

"Yes I did and it is already chilled, waiting to be served."

Will, suddenly let go of JJ. She turned around and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He had an expression on his face that made JJ think the world was coming to an end.

"I forgot the vodka!"

JJ gasped "Are they still open? Go, you have just enough time to get there, bang on the door if you have too!" JJ said in a panic. There wasn't enough booze in the world to mask the taste of Emily's eggnog, and she couldn't imagine drinking it with out a bottle of vodka.

Garcia was driving to JJ's house. She was extra prepared tonight, she had mixed up a batch of her granny's eggnog and as soon as Emily wasn't looking she was going to replace it. Granny's recipe was potent it had two bottles of vodka in it and she was sure the gang would love it. A small glass was all you needed.

Hotch got ready to leave. He was happy to get a chance to unwind and this year he had a special treat for them all. Snow! He had found a company that delivered snow and they were going to blow it all over JJ's lawn, enough that they could let the kids play in it and go sledding. His phone rang and he seen it was JJ. He answered and she squealed into the phone, "There is a foot of snow in my back yard!"

"Do you like it?" He matched her enthusiasm.

"Like it, I love it! Henry can not wait to get out there."

"JJ, do you think if we play in the snow long enough, we could skip Emily's eggnog and have hot chocolate instead."

"Oh how I wish, Hotch. But I think it will hurt her feelings besides Will has it covered."

"Oh good, vodka."

"Yes and lots of it." JJ laughed.

Emily mixed up the eggnog and she smelled it, wrinkling her nose. "How do they drink this stuff?" She asked herself out loud. "Yuk" For almost 5 years now, she has been making it and secretly dumping her glass away. Everyone drinks theirs and tells her it is the best they ever had, but she thinks it is so gross. "Oh well if they like it."

"I'm not doing it this year. I am going to fake it and say I don't feel well." Reid vowed yet again as he knocked on JJ's door. He knew he would never get away with it and he would be stuck drinking that foul liquid. He gagged at the thought of it.

Everyone arrived and Garcia did her sliparoo with the eggnog and slipped out of the kitchen unnoticed. Will poured the bottle of vodka into it while no one was looking.

They opened presents and sang songs, told stories and played in the fake snow. It was a blast. The dreaded time came. Emily poured the eggnog; she was blown away by the strong alcohol smell. She always knew they added it; she just never said anything. But this year it seemed to have a lot more. Oh well let them have fun.

She handed out the glasses and they toasted the holiday, each taking a small sip. Morgan was pleasantly surprised it actually was good this year. Reid thought maybe he was already drunk because he didn't mind the eggnog. JJ asked Will how much vodka he put in it and Hotch asked if Emily did something different this year.

This puzzled Emily and she took a sip. It was quite yummy. "What did you guys do to it this year it actually tastes good!"

Garcia choked on hers and everyone laughed.

The door opened just then and Santa entered. Ho Ho Ho Rossi yelled and the kids went crazy. "Merry Christmas and to all a good night!" Rossi added.


	2. Spa Day

Spa day

"I'm not going! Keep the pass for yourself and go another time." Reid argued.

"You're going kid if I have to drag you."

"Morgan, why do you care?" Reid was getting rather upset.

"Because you are getting just as uptight as Hotch. And if you don't quit being so nervous all the time I am going to strangle you."

Reid thought about that last comment for awhile. He was getting uptight. He couldn't remember the last time he fully relaxed.

"Ok point taken, but I don't see how this is going to help."

"You will, trust me."

"Trust you? You always tell me that before you lead me down a path of near destruction".

"When have I ever done that?" Morgan looked amused

"The snow boarding trip, oh and lets not forget the "Let's drive a race car" incident, and jumping out of the plane." Reid narrowed his eyes as he thought of all the crazy ideas Morgan had that involved ending Reid's young life.

"This won't kill you, Reid, I swear." Morgan held one hand in the air and placed the other over his heart as if he was taking an oath. "Now enough argument, get in the car!"

Reid did as he was told but he wasn't going to like it. He sat in the seat with his arms folded over his chest. He knew this experience was going to be anything but fun.

They drove through bad areas and Reid resisted the urge to look to see if his door was locked.

"Man you need this more than you know." Morgan quipped.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, just relax."

"I'm not getting my haircut!" That is where Spencer drew the line. He was not going to be bullied into cutting his hair for anyone. He had a plan and he was sticking to it. Grow the hair out and then donate it to locks of love. He never told the team he was going to do it, because he thought they would think he was crazy. But after the case they worked on with the woman with cancer, Reid felt he needed to do something to redeem the injustice. They didn't know it and he was very good at keeping this secret, but he tried always to atone for the acts of others. The pig farm, he was still trying to make that one better. He donated blood, and bone marrow. He volunteered at a center for working adults with mental disabilities. It never seemed to be enough for that one.

Morgan watched Reid. He didn't even know they had parked in front of the building. He was so lost in thought that when Morgan nudged him he jumped.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Reid lied.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I can see through that bullshit."

Reid rolled his eyes. "It's personal."

"See now that I will accept. It wasn't so hard to tell me the truth now was it? We're here are you ready?'

Reid decided the truth was ok and said, "I'll never be ready."

"Just get out of the car." Morgan resigned with a sigh.

Inside Reid was impressed by the surroundings. A walnut desk and plush chairs welcomed them. A beautiful woman sat behind the desk and she had a pleasant demeanor. She had them sign in and take a seat.

Reid sat down crossing his legs at his ankles and pinning his hands between his knees. Morgan got the distinct feeling that He was terrified, and for the first time since they left this morning Morgan felt like this wasn't going to end well.

A few moments later they were led to a room with lockers on one wall and dressing rooms on another. She explained that they could put their clothing in any locker with a key, write your name one the back of the key and then drop it in the lock box by the door.

"Your therapist will retrieve the key at the end of your visit."

Reid did not like the word therapist. It brought back memories he wished to not have right now and he tensed up some more.

She broke his daydreaming by asking them, "Couples massage or single?"

They both nearly shouted "Single".

She looked at Morgan then and something flashed in her eyes that Reid had seen countless times, desire. He knew she was wondering if Morgan was, single. He didn't help the situation because he leaned closer to her and drew out his words to make them sound sensual. Reid rolled his eyes and waited patiently for the woman to leave.

After she did Morgan said, "Go change. And Reid you have to take off everything."

Spencer looked at him furious, "Everything, what the hell kind of place is this, Morgan?"

"Not what you're thinking! You wear a towel and removing that towel is your choice. We are going into the steam room first."

A few minutes later with his clothing tucked neatly into a locker and a towel wrapped around his waist, of which he clung to like it was a life line, Spencer waited for the steam room. He was freezing and he thought it would be a welcomed change to get warm in there. Once inside that thought quickly went out the window. The heat took his breath away and although it felt good at first he soon realized it was uncomfortable to say the least. It didn't bother Morgan and in fact he looked like he was having the time of his life.

After the steam room they were led to a shower and cooled off under the running water. Spencer was never more grateful to be in a shower before. After that he dried himself and waited for the next faze. He didn't feel so bad about being in the towel at the moment since the only other person they saw was the workers leading them from one spot to another, but that was about to change. They were taken to separate rooms and Spencer clung to his towel again, unsure as to what was about to happen.

An attractive woman entered the room and she seemed a bit surprised to see him there.

"Is this your first massage?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Go ahead and get on the table face down and remove your towel."

"Um, do I have to?"

She was quiet for a moment and then said, "You don't have to but I think you're going to be fine if you relax." She took a step closer and Spencer all but leapt onto the table.

As he laid there naked his body was so ridged that she placed a towel over his hips and he let out the breath he was holding.

"Do you feel better now?"

He nodded. She put warm rock on his spine and told him to relax and try to think of things pleasant. As she waited she lit candles and turned on soft music. He tried to think of something pleasant but nothing came to mind all he could think about was profiling this experience. She removed the rocks and then told him she was going to brush on a cleansing agent to help detox his skin. Spencer felt like telling her he had enough, thank her and run like hell, but that would mean moving and right now he didn't think he could get up and not expose himself to her. She painted on the sticky substance and then wiped it off. He was shocked at how long this took. Then she poured oil on him and started the message. Spencer could not relax and everywhere she touched him his muscles protested and put him in agony. She gave up and asked him to turn over. He refused out right.

"Look I apologize. Can you turn around?" she did and Spencer flipped over quickly securing the towel around his waist. She turned back to him when he told her it was ok.

"Like I said I do apologize but I can't do this."

"Do you want me to get someone else?" She was shocked by his refusal.

"All I want to do is leave, please."

She was angry at first but then she seen the panic in his eyes and she found herself apologizing to him. "If I have upset you in anyway I am deeply sorry."

"Oh no, it isn't your fault." Spencer blushed. "I was talked into this and I should have never come here."

"Really, I am sure that you are good at your job. I can relax but not this way. Honestly."

She looked at him and understood that he was being sincere. "What do you do for a living?" she didn't know why she asked that and she could get fired if anyone found out she was questioning a client. Well he isn't exactly a client now, she thought.

"I am with the FBI."

She took a step back and felt like running out of the room. "Are we under investigation?"

It suddenly made sense to her, his tense attitude and the reason he stopped the treatment.

"What? Oh no, no I am a profiler. And unless there is a killer here I am not working."

She relaxed a bit. "Oh ok. Profiling, what exactly do you do?"

Spencer rattled off all aspects of his job and he forgot he didn't have clothing on, or that he was talking to a beautiful girl. And for the first time in weeks he relaxed. She saw his face soften and his shoulders slump as he spoke. The wide eyed fear was gone and she thought he was quite attractive.

"What is your name?" She asked him.

"Spencer Reid."

"Well Spencer Reid my name is Katie and it was very nice to meet you."

She left the room and Spencer smiled shyly.

After they gathered their things and changed. Morgan was holding a business card in his hand. "What's that?" Reid pointed at it. Then he jammed his hands in his pockets. He felt a piece of paper in the right one and he was curious about it. Removing it he realized it was a business card.

"This here is the receptionist private number." Morgan was drowning on as he answered Reid's question.

Reid turned the card over and on the back was Katie's cell number and the question Dinner and a movie?

Morgan noticed the card in Spencer's hand, and he placed his, on Spencer's shoulder, for once his hand wasn't met by straining muscles and tense shoulders.

"I'll be damned. You must have made quite the impression on the young lady. It was a lady wasn't it."

Spencer shot Morgan a look and said, "Asshole!"

If Morgan only knew he spent his time just talking he would never live it down. As they walked to the car, Spencer never felt so free and at ease in his entire life. This trip was a good idea. And he told Morgan so.

8


End file.
